Together Forever or Not
by SibunaGleekR5er
Summary: Moy, Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, and Jara had 4 kids each. They all either died or left their kids. All the kids ended up in the same foster home and became like brother and sisters. What happens when their foster mom can't take care of all of them? Will they fight to stay together or let people seperate them? SYOC now Closed!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, SibunaGleekR5er here! This is my first story so, just a warning it won't be the best. Anyway this is kind of a House of Anubis story. What I mean by **_**Kind of**_**, is that it will only have the House of Anubis characters kids, foster mom, and the kid's friends in it, if that makes any since? So I hope ya'll enjoy. Down below is the main idea and the SYOC.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**anything!**_** If I did Nina, Amber, and Mick would have never left, Moy would happen, and there would be a season 4. The only think I own is the idea.**

Moy, Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, and Jara either died or left their kids. Each couple has 4 kids so 20 in all. The kids got put into a foster home all together and have been there since they were little kids. Their like brothers and sisters even though some of them are dating. See what happens when their foster mom can't keep them all any more, will they fight to stay together or just let people separate.

Moy (Mick &amp; Joy): Died in a car accident on the way to a wedding. Their kids stayed with a babysitter. (3 boys 1 girl)

Fabina (Fabian &amp; Nina): Had to leave their kids at the foster home, because they lost their job and didn't have enough money to support all 6 of them. (2 boy 2 girls)

Amfie (Alfie &amp; Amber): Died in a plane crash on the way to New York. The kids stayed with their Grandparents. (1 boy 3 girls)

Peddie (Eddie &amp; Patricia): Had to leave their kids to go on a business trip, and never returned. (2 boys 2 girls)

Jara (Jerome &amp; Mara): Died during a shooting at the mall. Their kids were at school. (2 boys 2 girls)

SYOC (by PM only):

Name first, middle, last):

Age (between 12 and 18):

Parents:

Twin or not:

Celebrity look-a-like:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Grade:

Protective over siblings or not:

Relationship:

BFF:

Likes/Dislikes:

Other:

**So that's it. Remember, I will only except through PM. You can submit as many characters you like , you can even make characters that aren't the kids, like their best friends. Till next time, bye ya'll!**

**P.S. feel welcomed to comment on how you think the story will be, if you like the idea, or even dislike it! Remember to favorite and follow.**

**SibunaGleekR5er.**


	2. Characters

**Hey guys! I will like to thank all those people who submitted characters and stuff. Now this isn't a story update but it's the list of characters that I have. So please leave a Review and submit a character if you want. The sooner I get all the characters, the sooner I can post the first chapter. You can leave OCs by review and PM.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING! Only the idea!**

**Moy:**

**1\. **Nathan James Campbell-15, (Young Logan Lerman), December 11th, 1999

**2\. **Kenda Nicole Campbell-15, (Young Klariza Clayton), December 11th, 1999

**3.**

**4.**

**5.**

**Fabina:**

**1\. **Isaac Louis Rutter- 18, (Daniel Sharman), February 27th, 1997

**2.**

**3.**

**4\. **Sarah Alexis Rutter-12, (Baliee Madison), March 18th, 2002

**Amfie:**

**1.**

**2.**

**3\. **Matthew Douglas Lewis- 12, (young Rocky Lynch with slightly tanner skin), August 19th, 2001

**4\. **Kaitlyn Michel Lewis- 12, (young Selena Gomez with slightly tanner skin) August 19th, 2001

**Peddie:**

**1.**

**2\. **Haliegh Marie Miller-14, (Young Jade Ramsey), February 11th, 2000

**3.**

**4.**

**Jara:**

**1.**

**2\. **Ellie Marie Clarke-16, (Isabella Palmieri), June 14th, 1996

**3\. **Lilly May Clarke-15, (Naomi Scott)

**4\. **Phoebe Emilia Clarke-14, (Chloe Grace Mortez)

**5\. **Luke Levi Clarke- 12, (young Jack Griffo), April 1st, 2002

**So all the characters I need are:**

**Moy: 3 more boys**

**Fabina: 1 boy 1 girl**

**Amfie: 2 girls**

**Peddie: 2 boys 1 girl**

**Jara: 1 boy.**

**I added 1 girl to Jara because I couldn't decide between OCs, and I added 1 boy to Moy to make it fair. So please leave a review about anything really, do you think the idea is good, suggestions, but please leave good reviews!**

**Till next time,**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **


	3. Final List of Characters!

**Yay! I finally got all of the characters! Thank you Sibunar5er11, Sibuna Kitten, The Jesteress, enmfaming4 and anyone who submitted characters for doing so! This is the final list of characters for this story so now I can start to write the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the characters **

**Moy:**

**1\. **Nathan James Campbell-15, (Young Logan Lerman), December 11th, 1999

**2\. **Kenda Nicolette Campbell-15, (Young Klariza Clayton), December 11th, 1999

**3.** Ariella (Ariel) Briella Campbell- 14, (Willow Shields), September 13th, 2000

**4\. **Travis Kayden Campbell-13, (Austin Mahone), January 29th, 2001

**5\. **Trevor Kenney Campbell-13, (Austin Mahone), January 29th, 2001

**6\. **Taylor Krystal Campbell-13, (Becky G.), January 29th, 2001

**Fabina:**

**1\. **Isaac Louis Rutter- 18, (Daniel Sharman), February 27th, 1997

**2\. **Catherine (Cat) Elizabeth Rutter-16, (Elizabeth Gillies), October 31st, 1998

**3\. **Jayden (Jay) Kenneth Rutter-14, (Young Drew Roy), November 22nd, 1999

**4\. **Keegan Lee Rutter- 13, (Young Logan Henderson), May 10th, 2001

**5\. **Sarah Alexis Rutter-12, (Baliee Madison), March 18th, 2002

**Amfie:**

**1\. **Bryanna Tiffany Lewis- 17, (Kiersey Clemons), May 6th, 1996

**2.** Avalon Justice Lewis- 15, (Zendaya)**, **October 1st, 1998**.**

**3\. **Anthony Robert Lewis-14, (Young Jacob Artist), March 20th, 2000

**4\. **Jacob (Jake) Douglas Lewis- 12, (young Rocky Lynch with slightly tanner skin), August 19th, 2001

**5\. **Kaitlyn Michel Lewis- 12, (young Selena Gomez with slightly tanner skin) August 19th, 2001

**Peddie:**

**1\. **Burkley Woody Miller- 16 (Liam Hemsworth), November 9th, 1997

**2\. **Gabriel Sterling Miller- 16, (Young Burkely Duffield), September 7th, 1998

**3\. **Kennedy Maya Miller-15, (Shailene Woodley), June 28th, 1999

**4\. **Haliegh Marie Miller-14, (Young Jade Ramsey), March 11th, 2000

**5\. **Oliver Beck Miller-13, (Nathan Kress), April 11th, 2001

**Jara:**

**1.** Adam Jonah Clarke- 17, (Eugene Simon, Season 3 HOA), February 26, 1997

**2\. **Ellie Marie Clarke-16, (Isabella Palmieri), June 14th, 1998

**3\. **Lilly May Clarke-15, (Naomi Scott), April 6th, 1999

**4\. **Phoebe Emilia Clarke-14, (Chloe Grace Mortez), May 10th, 2000

**5\. **Luke Levi Clarke- 12, (young Jack Griffo), April 1st, 2002

**Ok so there are the characters! I know there's not much about the characters but once the starts you guys will find out more about the characters individually. So PLEASE leave a review about what you want to happen to the characters, who you think will be your favorite, and how you think this story will turn out. Also to the people who submitted characters, if you want anything to happen to your specific character please PM me about it.**

**Bye!**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **

**P.S. The first two chapters will be what happens on a normal day at the foster house and at school.**


	4. A Normal Morning

**Hi yah guys! So I got the chapter down faster than expected and now I'm posting it. This is my first story so please remember that while you're reading and something is wrong. So yea, read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea and some of the characters.**

**September 1****st****, 2014**

**Bryanna's POV**

"Bry, Bry, sweetie it's time to wake up" said my foster mom, CeCe.

"But I don't want to!" I exclaimed, putting my head under my pillow.

Mom yanked my pillow and blanket off of me. "Well it doesn't matter if you want to, you have to! Now get up, get ready, and wake up all the other kids. I have to go get ready for work." She stated before giving me a hug and walking out of mine and Cat's room.

Now you might be wondering why I have to share a room with someone. Well it's because, there's like what, 26 kids living in the house, so we all have to share a room. Besides Mom of course.

I got up and walked to my walk-in-closet that I share with Cat. "What should I wear?" I mumble to myself.

"The black skirt with lace tights underneath and a white shirt with that black tie. Also wear that gray cardigan. That is the perfect outfit for the first day of school. Well for you anyway." I jumped before turning around. Cat. Of course it would be her.

"Cat! Don't scare me like that!" I exclaimed before turning around and grabbing the outfit.

Cat laughed, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Now I'm gonna go wake up everybody else." I replied while walking out of the closet.

First I walked to the boys hallway, since their always the hardest to wake up.

"If you guys don't walk out of your rooms dressed and ready for school in the next 10 minutes, I _will _pour _ice cold water_ on each of you!" I yelled. After I yelled that I heard about 10 people fall out of bed.

I smirked. That always works. Oh shoot! 45 minutes till the bus comes! I better go get the girls up, get ready, and eat breakfast.

**Jay's POV**

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Ha look at that. I'm the first one down here. Well, what can I say; I didn't want Bryanna to dump water on me. Not after water happened last time. Just thinking of that makes me get goose bumps.

"Morning Jay." I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw my crush, Ariel. Ariel has been my crush ever since we were 5 and we promised eachother we'd be best friends forever. I'd do anything for her really. The only other person that knows about my crush on her is our other Best Friend, Anthony (Tony).

I walked over to her and gave her a hug like I do to all the girls every morning. All the guys do it because, well actually I really don't know why we do it.

"Morning Ari, want some breakfast?" I asked gesturing to the eggs, bacon, and pancakes that I made when I walked into the kitchen. It's like an unspoken rule in this house that the first one in the kitchen in the morning has to make breakfast.

"Yeah sure, looks good." She responded while I made a plate for her. After that I made one for me and sat down next to her at the bar.

"So, you nervous for the first day of school?" I asked while chewing my eggs.

"Not really, I mean I'll have you and Tony. Plus Nathan and Kenda will be there. So it's not like I'll be alone." She said before grabbing another piece of bacon. "Also don't talk with your mouth open." Ariel giggled. Gosh I love her laugh.

**Luke's POV**

"Hurry up!" Yelled Jake banging on Sarah and Kaitlyn's door.

The door opened and Avalon walked out carrying her curling iron."Go wait down stairs with the rest of the guys, and send Ariel up." Ava said, or more like demanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause all of us girls are going to walk down the stairs and we want to see what the guys think. And I need Ariel cause she walked down stairs in her pajamas." She answered while looking in the hall mirror and fixing her hair.

"Oh ok, well you look nice by the way" Jake told his sister before giving her a hug and walking down the stairs.

"Yeah I agree with him. By the way make sure that none of you girls are wearing something to short. Especially Phoebe, Ellie, and Lilly. You know how protective Adam is of them." I told her while giving her a hug like I do to all the girls every morning.

"Yeah I know, and don't worry I seen, everyone's outfit since as you know, I'm the fashionista of the house." Right after Avalon said that Ariel walked up the stairs.

"Yay you're here!" Avalon exclaimed, "Now, go get dressed. And do your hair or let me do it."

"KK", Ariel started to walk into her and Phoebe's room to get ready, after I gave her a hug.

I walked down the stairs and saw all the guys eating breakfast, looking bored out of their minds. I grabbed some pancakes and bacon before sitting down at the table between Jake and Keegan.

"Luke, dude what's taking them so long?" asked Gabe stuffing a syrup covered pancake in his mouth.

"Ava's doing what she usually does on the first day of school." I sighed, "She told us to wait and they'll be down after Ariel gets ready." For some weird reason I heard Jay- who is sitting right across from me, sigh happily, when I mentioned Ariel's name.

"Well, the better hurry up the bus comes in like 15 minutes." Said Travis getting up and putting his plate in the dishwasher. Now you might be wonder "Why would he put his plate in the dishwasher and not the sink", well it's because with 27 people living in the house, the sink tends to fill up fast. So CeCe told us to put our dishes in the dishwasher.

I really hope the girls come down here soon. I really want to see Kaitlyn. Now you might be wondering _again_ why I would want to see Kaitlyn more than the other girls. Can I tell ya'll a secret? Ok well, I like Kaitlyn Michel Lewis. Yes, my best friend's twin sister! I could just hope that if he ever finds out, he won't beat me up.

**Avalon's POV**

"Ok girls get ready to go down stairs!" I exclaimed. All the girls look soooooo pretty. I'm proud of myself.

The girls lined up in order from youngest to oldest. It went: Sarah, Kaitlyn, Taylor, Ariel, Phoebe, Haliegh, Kenda, and then Kennedy, Lilly, Me, Cat, Ellie, and finally Bryanna.

Here's what the girls were wearing: Sarah had on black jean shorts with white tights underneath, a black shirt with a big white heat on it, black converse, and her white cardigan. She also had on black heart earrings and a black headband with white hearts in her perfectly curled hair.

Kaitlyn was wearing a Yellow and gray striped of the shoulder shirt with a gray tank-top underneath, jeans shorts that come to her knee, yellow converse, and a yellow with gray polka dots clip in her straight hair.

Taylor had on black leggings, a black baggy shirt with roses on it, rose earrings, and red converse. Her hair was in a side braid.

Ariel had on a really cute knee length green lace dress, jean jacket, green lace flats and a green lace headband. Her hair was slightly wavy.

Phoebe was wearing camoflage leggings, a black tank-top with a black jacket. She had camouflage converse, camouflage hair clip in her curly hair.

Haliegh had on purple skinny jeans, black shirt with "Peace" in purple on it. Her hair was in a French braid, and she wore black flats.

Kenda wore gray skinny jeans, a pink of the shoulder shirt with a gray tank-top underneath. She had on pink flats, a gray headband in her hair that was up in a messy bun.

Kennedy had on jean shorts, a orange shirt that said "Live, Love, Laugh" in black letters, a white jacket, and orange and white converse. Her hair was in a side bun.

Lilly wore a navy blue dress with pink flowers on it, navy flats, and a pink cardigan. Her hair was straight with a braid going through it.

I had on a pink skirt, a green shirt with different quotes written in white was tucked into the skirt, white flats, pink earrings, and my hair was in a waterfall braid.

Cat was wearing green skinny jeans, a maroon shirt, and maroon converse. Her hair was curled and she had on green earrings.

Ellie wore a pink long-sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, pink converse, and her hair was wavy.

Bryanna had on a black skirt with lace tights underneath and a white shirt with that black tie. And also a gray cardigan. Her hair was in a pony tail. All the girls besides Sarah and Kaitlyn had on black eyeliner, lip gloss, and mascara.

"Ok we're ready!" I shout down the stairs.

"Then come on down already! Ya'll still need to eat and the bus comes in 8 minutes." Keegan shouts back. Boys!

I turn on the music and all of the girls go down the stairs. Can I just tell you that the boys were shocked!

"Well, what do you guys think?" asked Kennedy. She always cared about what people think of her.

"I think that your shorts are to short." Said Burkley being the over-protective brother he is.

"To bad! She's not changing! We need to eat before the bus comes" says Haliegh going to take a seat at the table.

"But she doe-"Burkley says only to be cut off by the sound of the bus. All of us girls quickly stuff food in our mouths before heading to the bus with the boys. Let the school year began!

**So there you go! That's the first chapter of this story. I hope ya'll liked it! Please leave a review about what you want to happen, who you think will get together and who's your favorite character so far! Also like, and follow this story. If you do leave a review please don't write anything mean. But you guys can give me tips or criticism!**

**BYYEE!**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **


	5. First Day at School

**Hey guys! I got yet another update for ya'll! So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA and Die Young by Ke$ha.**

**Ellie's POV **

After we got on the bus, it started to get chaotic. Like people screaming at each other, paper airplanes flying from one end of the bus to the other, people gossiping, ect. But it wasn't like that till Bradley Simons and his little sister, Aria Simons, got on the bus. You see, they're the popular kids. When they walk down the halls everybody parts like the Red Sea. They don't even do their work because they bribe their teachers with money. Oh yea, did I forget to mention that their Dad and Mom are famous celebrities.

But all of that isn't even the worst part. Do you want to know the worst part? Ok I'll tell you! Bradley and Burkley are best friends. They're the top two most popular guys at our school. It's weird because they're mean to everyone besides everybody who lives with me, the jocks, the cheerleaders, and all the popular kids. So because he is best friends with Burkley, he's _always_ at our house! It gets so annoying! But I learned to live with it.

"El snap out of it! We're at school." I heard Lilly (who I was sitting with) say while grabbing her bag.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something." I said, standing up, grabbing my bag, and stepping of the bus.

She looked at me and laughed, "Yeah I can tell! You didn't even notice that you have silly string all in your hair!" Lilly reached up and grabbed some off of my head, then threw it at my face.

I laughed and grabbed it and threw it back at her. She ducked and it hit my older brother, Adam.

"Ellie Marie Clarke!" he yelled causing the whole school to turn and look at me. When I saw everyone looking at me I shrunk back and hid behind Lilly.

"Oh so now you're gonna hide. Just wait. I will get you back!" Adam yelled jokily.After that everybody turned back to what they were doing. Gosh! He _knows_ how much I don't like having all the attention on me! I turned around and saw him and _Gabe (yay!)_ looking at me. I looked my dear brother straight in the eyes and stuck my tongue out, only to have him do it back. I playfully rolled my eyes and walked over to them.

"Adam Jonah Clarke!" I shout playfully, "How dare you do that to me. You know how I get shy around people I barley talk to!"

"Sorry! I just wanted to embarrass you!" Giving me a hug.

"It's fine. Just don't do it again! Please!" I said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Fine! You know I can't resist those eyes. Now go to class before your late and make a bad grade for turning that essay in late." Adam stated giving me quick hug and kiss on the cheek before pushing me to the hall that leads me to class. Before I walked away I turned to Gabe and Adam to hear them talking about.

"You could've let her stay a little longer. She wasn't going to be late. Heck, she's so good in class I bet the teacher would still give her an A."

"Your right, but she still needed to go. Wait, do you like her?" Adam questioned. Wait does he like me?

"Wwwhat? No! Of course not! I see her as a little sister." Gabe said before walking to his class, "Now, come on. We don't want to be late!"

After they were out of sight I frowned. Gabe doesn't like me! I really thought he did, but I guess I'm just a little girl to him. And what makes it worse is that I've had a HUGE crush on him since we were little.

**Travis's POV**

I was sitting in S.S. between my triplet, Taylor, and my best friend Oliver. Us 3 were passing notes back and forth here's what it said:

(Taylor in **Bold**) (Travis in _Italics_) (Oliver in Underline)

Hey! I'm soooo bored!

_Yea so am I. What do you want to do?_

Idk lets bother Taylor!

_K_

_Hey Taylor!_

**What! I'm writing something!**

Watcha writing!?

**Oh it's called none of your business!**

_Gosh! We just asked! But seriously what is it? Don't tell me your taking notes!_

**God no! I don't want to learn about dead people, let alone remember it! But what's in it for me if I tell you?**

_I'll give you 20 bucks_

And I'll buy you

**40 bucks and a milkshake plus fries, or no deal.**

Deal

_Fine! But you owe me!_

**No I don't dear brother, but I will tell ya'll. It's a rap to Ke$ha's song, "Die Young".**

_Wow, I never knew you did that! Who else knows?_

**Um Trevor knows, Kaitlyn, Sarah, Ariel, all the rest of the girls, also Keegan. That's it!**

When Taylor handed me the paper back with her answer I was shocked, sad that she didn't tell me, and Mad that Trevor knew before me, since me and her were closer than Trevor and Taylor were.

I asked Oliver if he would switch places with me and thankfully he did. Tay looked confused at why I did that, but I think she knew.

**Kaitlyn's POV**

Me, Jake, Luke, Sarah, Keegan, Oliver, Travis, Trevor, and Taylor got on the bus to go home. When I got on I saw all of my "family" members sitting there looking bored out of their minds! I think there all just tired from a long day at school, I mean I am too! It doesn't really help that the teachers gave us 5 pounds of homework.

"So who's cooking dinner tonight?" I asked my family, since we were all sitting in the back and Bradley and Aria weren't on the bus, while sitting next to Luke (AKA my crush).

"Um I think it's Kenda's turn" answered Phoebe, trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh.

"Hey!" shouted Kenda, "I'm not that bad! Am I?"

All of us answered with a "Yes"

Or "Duh"

Someone (Tony) even said, "Took you long enough to realize!" and stuff like that.

Kenda started pouting till Isaac, her one-year boyfriend (even though their 3 years apart. I don't mind it, neither does anybody else. Well besides Nathan, Trevor, and Travis.) put her arm around her, causing Nathan to glare at him.

"How bout this? Once we get inside, Jay and I will go get Chicken-E." Suggested Ariel. I'm pretty sure that they like each other!

"Good!" or "Yea" even, "It's better than anything Kenda will cook!" was heard once we stopped at our stop.

So there we were, that night, eating chicken, laughing, talking, and just being a family. I wish this could last forever.

**And that's it! How'd ya'll like the chapter? I think that we discovered that Trevor is a Drama Queen! And that Nathan doesn't like Isaac, now does he? So please Review, Follow, and Favorite. I only got like 2 reviews on the last chapter and I would really like if I got more than that. So please Review. **

**Also if you want to, please answer these questions.**

**What'd you like about this chapter?**

**Who's your favorite character so far?**

**Any ideas?**

**What'd you dislike about it?**

**Also feel free to PM me about the story!**


	6. Argument, Photoshoot, and Finding Out

**Hey guys! Sorry that this chapter is a late, but I've just been busy lately and, my internet isn't working on my computer so yeah. But here's a chapter for you! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot and some characters.**

**Gabe's POV**

After we ate dinner and had some "family time" all of us kids went to bed. While our mom (CeCe) went to her shop to think about ideas for her job, (She works as an interior designer).

I'm pretty sure that everybody went to bed, well most of us anyway. All of the boys besides Nathan and me are asleep. Nathan is most likely texting my sister, Haliegh. Now I know for sure that Sarah, Kaitlyn, Lilly, Ariel, Cat, and Bryanna are asleep. Avalon is picking out her outfit, hair style, make-up, and stuff like that for tomorrow. Phoebe is reading a book. Kenda is probably talking to Haliegh, or trying to go to sleep. Taylor is doing something in her room with her computer, headphones, notepad, and pen. **(Hmm…. I wonder what she is up to.). **Ellie is taking a shower. And Kennedy is somewhere around the house. She was not in her room when I checked, so I think that she is in the kitchen where I'm headed.

And I was right. There sitting on top of the counter, with ice cream and French fries, was my little sister. I walked over to her as she was picking up a fry to put it in her mouth, and grabbed her hand and brought it to my mouth.

Kennedy pouted, "Hey! I was going to eat that!"

"Sorry, but hey, if it makes you feel better it was delicious!" I chuckled, kissing her forehead before walking over to the fridge.

She giggled," what are you doing down here?"

"I couldn't sleep. Now why are you down here?" I asked getting a cold piece of pizza out and eating it.

"Ellie isn't done with her shower yet, so I got bored. Also I was craving French fries and ice cream."

"Oh ok. Um can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, um….." I nervously played with the end of my shirt, "What would you say if I told you that I liked one of your best friends?"

"Well it depends on who it is. There's only one of my friends that I'm comfortable with you dating!"

"Who is it?!" I asked walking over to her

Kennedy patted my cheek and said, "That is for me to know and you to find out"

"Oh come on! At least give me a hint!" I begged

"Nope you'll find out soon enough! Now, I'm going to go to bed, so night" She put her plate in the sink, gave me a hug, and walked up to her room.

I _need_ to find out who she's comfortable with me dating! I can only hope that it's Ellie.

**Phoebe's POV**

"Guys, get up! Do you really want me to get Bryanna?"

"No!" I heard all of the boys shout.

"Didn't think so! Now get you lazy butts up!" I yelled again. Gosh they are so lazy!

Trevor walked out of his and Travis's room. "Gosh Phoebe, why do you have to be so bossy?"

"I'm not bossy, I just know what you should be doing!"

"Which means she's bossy." My annoying, older brother said walking out of his room and into the bathroom.

I glared at him, "Shut up Adam!"

I turned around and left after all of the boys walked out of their rooms. I walked into my room and picked out my outfit for the day. Black leggings, a purple tank that has "Bow Down To Me Peasants" written in black, UGGS, my hair was put into a side braid, and I had on eyeliner and mascara.

I'm dressing lazy today since I'm not going to school. Actually nobody in this house is going. We're all going to a photo shoot that my family has to do every year. My "Mom" insists that everyone in the house gets Spring, Summer, Fall, and Winter pictures taken, I don't really know why. I think that it's because we'll have "official" pictures of us throughout our life. But anyway, we're also going to a meeting with the Foster Housing Board **(I don't know if this is a thing, but let's pretend it is.) **for an unknown reason.

"Come on, let's go!"I heard mom shout from the bottom of the stairs.

I got up from the bed and started to walk out, while grabbing my phone, phone charger, bag, earphones, sunglasses, and make-up bag(which has make-up, bobby pins, hair ties, etc,).

"Do we really have to go?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo." Another voice said. I turned around and saw Keegan talking to Isaac.

I signed. I really didn't want to go. I just want to stay home and read or something.

I finally got to the living room where everybody else was. I looked around and saw that no one and I mean _no one_ was matching like mom wanted us to be. Ohh when mom sees us, it's going to be like World War III!

Mom finally walked out in a plaid orange shirt, jeggings, black combat boots, leaf earrings, leaf necklace, and curled hair pulled back with some hair framing her face.

She looked around at all of us and an annoyed look came across her once smiling face, "Why aren't ya'll matching? Time and time again I've told ya'll to wear matching clothes for these photo shoots!"

All of us kids groaned. We _hate _wearing matching clothes.

"Well Mom, I tried to tell them to match their clothes to what I'm wearing, but they all refused!" I rolled my eyes. Typical Avalon.

"That's only because we don't want to look like Barbie and her gang Princess." I scoffed. Who wants to wear pink _all the time_! I mean I wear it once in awhile, but not like Ava, who thinks the world depends on her wearing it all the time.

Lilly, my older sister glared at me, "You know what Phoebe, why don't you just shut up and stop being so mean everyone!" Wait what!

"What are you talking about? I'm barley mean to people in this house, and when I am it's because they either annoy me or I'm having a bad day! So how about you shut up!" I exclaim. Lilly looked shocked. I've never yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me! You're mean to people _all the time_!"

"Oh yeah, name 3 times I've been mean to someone here in the past month!"

"Only three? I could name about 20 times! But anyway, there was the time you yelled at Kaitlyn because she accidently slipped on water and spilled her soup on you. Also when Trevor was playing a video game and you yelled at him to turn it off. And finally the other day you yelled at Nate for spraying you with silly string!"

"That's not fare! If someone spilled steaming hot soup on you, of course you're going to yell. And I really wasn't in the mood the other day and having silly string sprayed at me did _not_ help! And the reason I yelled at Trevor was because the videogame was to loud and it had guns, and you know how I feel about guns!"

"Yeah I do know why. It's because guns were the object that killed Mom and Dad!" Everyone in the room gasped, no one ever talked about our parents, except on Mother's Day, Father's Day, Christmas, and Thanksgiving.

"Don't you dare talk about that!" I yelled at her with tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.

"Why? Because talking about it is rude?"

"Lilly, just stop." I heard Adam say in a quivering voice.

"No! I'm not gonna stop. I'm not going to stop talking about my parents."

"Well you should. Talking about your parents like that is rude and disrespectful." Mom said. Everything was silent except Ellie's cries.

"Now I want everyone to go find clothes that are similar to mine, put them in a bag, and you guys will change at the picture place. Also Lilly and Phoebe stay away from each other today. I want everyone in the car in the next ten minutes."

Slowly people started leaving and walking up the stairs. Everyone except Lilly that is. She looked like she was about to cry. I started to walk over to her when my best friend, Ariel Campbell, stopped me.

"Just let her cool down ok?"

"But sh- "I was interrupted by Ariel.

"Yeah I know she's crying. But let's just let her calm down, Mum said she would talk to her and Avalon has to pick out her clothes. So, let's just get our clothes okay?" I silently nodded and headed to my room to pick out my clothes.

I just hope that all the drama goes away soon. **(Yea right) **

**Trevor's POV**

After everything that had happened, we finally got to the photo shoot place called, "Picture this!" We've been there for about an hour and already gotten the individual pictures taken and we're now we're walking outside where our family pictures are going to be taken.

"Okay, so first we're going to have the Campbell's take their family pictures." Mom said while fixing Taylor's hair.

Nathan, Kenda, Ariel, Travis, Me, and Taylor walked up there and waited for Jim, the guy taking the pictures, to tell us where to stand.

"Ok for you guys we are going to be on the rocks by that creek over there. Now I want Taylor to sit on the big rock that is right on the water." Ha, she has to walk in the water to the rock. I would grab some popcorn ladies and gentlemen, because this is about to get interesting!

I saw Taylor pout, "But then my shoes will get wet and muddy." Can someone please tell me why girls love shoes and clothes so much? Because I really don't know why they do.

"Sorry Tay but you're going to have to deal with it." Jim replied rolling his eyes. This always happened, it's nothing new.

They kept on arguing about it and it started to get really annoying. Finally I had enough, so I walked up to my triplet and tossed her over my shoulder.

"Trevor Kenny Campbell!" She yelled, kicking my stomach and punching my back. "Let me down!"

"Sorry sis, but that's not happening."

Taylor turned her head to look at me, "Please!"

I sighed, "Fine". I sat her on the rock that Jim said to.

"Finally! Now I want Ariel and Kenda to sit on those two smaller rocks right on front of her." Kenda and Ariel walked and sat on the rocks, "Then I want Trevor and Travis to sit on either side of Taylor and Nate to sit in between Kenda and Ariel."

After we all got situated, Jim took about 10 shots then moved on to the Lewis family. While he was doing that, everyone else was just talking to each other.

I looked up from my phone and saw Taylor trying to talk to Travis. Well, trying to talk to him. For some reason Travis hasn't been talking to her for the last couple of days. I really don't know why though, but I do know one thing; one way or another I'm going to find out why.

**Oliver's POV**

"Now we have to discuss important matters".

You're probably thinking that we're still at the photo taking place. Well we're not. Everybody in the house is actually at the Foster Care Unit, and apparently something serious is going to happen.

Mom looked around at all of us before looking at the foster guy, Mr. Foster (What a coincidence!), "Oh well, what are they?"

Mr. Foster sighed and looked each of us in the eyes before saying something that will change our lives forever.

"After a very long talk with some of my workers, we have decided that since you have to work 2 jobs and have 26 kids ranging from 12 to 18, and you're not there that much, we've came to the conclusion of separating all of the kids and putting them into different foster houses."

_What!_

**And that is the ending to this chapter! Kind of a cliff hanger but oh well. So how did ya'll like the chapter? Was it good or bad? Who's your favorite character? Do you think the kids will fight to stay together? What do you think is going to happen? What do you want to happen?**

**Now a few questions to get to know my readers:**

**What's your favorite band or solo singer?**

**What's your favorite movie?**

**What's your favorite song right now?**

**Till next time,**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **


	7. Chapter 7(But it's really Chapter 4)

**Hey guys! SibunaGleekR5er here, sorry that this chapter is late! I really have no excuses except I didn't know what to write this chapter about. So I really don't have anything else to say except that I hope you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I have never nor will I ever own House of Anubis (even though I wish I did). Also I don't own Kesha's song Die young or Becky G's rap for it.**

_Previously on Together Forever or Not_

_Mr. Foster sighed and looked each of us in the eyes before saying something that will change our lives forever._

"_After a very long talk with some of my workers, we have decided that since you have to work 2 jobs and have 26 kids ranging from 12 to 18, and you're not there that much, we've came to the conclusion of separating all of the kids and putting them into different foster houses."_

_What!_

**September 5****th**

**Haliegh's POV**

Silence filled the room. Nobody could talk at that moment. I looked around at all of my sibling's and friend's faces. Everyone looked sad, mad, some are even confused. I mean wouldn't you be like that if you had just been told that separated from your family?

CeCe looked at Mr. Foster, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Miss. James. Each kid will go to a different house."

Trevor looked up at him, "Wait so even the twins will be split up and so will me, Travis, and Taylor?"

Mr. Foster nodded sadly.

Travis stood up, walked out the room, and slammed the door behind him.

Mom was about to go and get him when Isaac told her that all us kids will get him and go home in the big van that we drove here in. She handed over the keys and told us that she was going to be going over to her friend's house so that she could take all of this in.

We all walked out of the Foster Housing Board and climbed into the car. I was a little squished but we all got home alright.

"Okay, so I'll order some food, we'll eat, you can do whatever you want for awhile after that, but then at 8 o'clock Sarah and Kaitlyn want us all to watch a movie together." Bryanna said.

After she told us all that everyone went their own way. Kenda and Isaac went outside to the tire swing we have, Sarah, Kaitlyn, Jacob, and Luke went to watch TV, Phoebe went to go read, Ariel, Jay, and Tony are hanging out in Jay and Tony's room. Taylor sat at the kitchen counter with her notebook, pen, phone, and headphones, the others went somewhere else while I went to my room.

I began thinking about everything once I was in my bed. I was thinking about how I'm going to be separated from my friend's, siblings and my boyfriend. I just hope that we will still talk to each other.

**Taylor's POV**

I was trying to figure out a new rap for the second part of Kesha's song Die Young.

I looked down at what I already had written.

(Song lyrics in _italics_)

_Won't stop 'cause it's my time, time_

_I'm staying on my grime, grime_

_You tryin' to take my shine, shine?_

_Step back_

_Bye, bye_

_Wanna rap but the boys go cray, cray _

_Every time that I jump on the stage_

That's all I got. I began thinking but stopped once I heard Travis's voice.

"How about _oh you like it when I'm in your face, and if you don't man what you gonna say?_"

I smiled at him and wrote it down. "Thanks, so does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Travis pretended to think about it, "I guess. I realized that I was upset with you for a stupid reason."

I nodded and looked at him, "So what was that reason?"

He blushed and looked down, "I was upset because you told Trevor before me."

"Why would you be upset over that?"

"I don't know. I guess since me and you are closer than you and him are I just got a little mad that you would tell him before me."

I sighed, "Well there's no reason to be mad now that you know."

Travis nodded, "Yeah I guess you're right." He gave me a hug and sat down beside me to help me out with the rap.

**7:45**

**Lilly's POV**

I haven't talk to anybody since the fight this morning. The only person I talked to was Avalon as she is my best friend. CeCe tried talking to me earlier but I wouldn't talk back. All of my siblings are mad at me since I brought up Mom and Dad.

"Knock Knock" I heard Sarah say.

I turned around from writing a poem for school to see her and Kaitlyn dressed in their pajamas. Sarah had on sweatpants and Isaac's hoodie and her hair in a ponytail. Kaitlyn had a black shirt that said "Country Music" in pink lettering with yoga pants and her hair in two braids.

"What's up" I asked

Kaitlyn played with her black hair, "We were wondering if you were going to watch the movie with us?"

"I don't know, I mean you guys and Avalon are the only people who have talked to me all day. The others are probably still mad at me."

Sarah walked over and sat down on my bed, "No one is mad at you, at least not now anyway."

They both turned to look at me, "Please?" Kaitlyn game me puppy dog eyes that no one can say no to.

"Fine" I said giving in.

They squealed in delight, running to give me a hug.

We left the room and headed down to the lounge (Living room) where everyone was either on the couch or on the floor. I saw the movie was about to start so went into the kitchen to grab a drink then went and sat on the floor next to Ariel.

"What are we watching?" I wishpered to her.

Ariel whispered back, "Cowgirls n' Angels. Kaitlyn picked it out."

I nodded and paid attention to the movie. About halfway through I was getting sleepy so I leaned my head on the bottom of the couch and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

**Kennedy's POV**

"So who do you like?"

I sighed and thought about it. I could tell Ellie anything, but it is hard to tell anybody who I like. I mean I'm trying to figure out why I like who I do.

"Come on please tell me!" Ellie said giving me puppy dog eyes.

I gave in, "Fine. Don't judge though."

"I won't I promise!"

"Okay well I like…"

I was rudely interrupted by my sweet dear brother barging in the room.

Burkley looked at me, "Where did you put my jacket?"

"Why would you think I put it somewhere?"

"You were the last person to use it."

"No I wasn't" I glared at him

"Yeah you were. Remember this morning at the photo shoot, you got cold and asked me if you could wear my jacket."

"I gave it back though"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did. I'll even prove it to you" I finally said after awhile.

I got up and told Ellie that I'll be right back. I walked out of the room and into Burkley's room where Isaac was sitting watching something on his computer.

He looked shocked when he saw me. "What the heck are you doing in here?"

"About to prove Burkley wrong" I simply said.

I looked around the room for awhile until I spotted my eldest brother's black jacket.

"Night Isaac" I said while walking out of the room.

Once I got back to my room I gave Burkley his jacket, "Yes I did" I told him and pushed him out of the room.

I sat down on my bed and looked at Ellie who was on her phone but got off of it when she noticed that I was about to start talking.

"Okay so the person I like is….." I began to say but stopped for dramatic effect.

Ellie looked at my expectantly, "I can't take the suspense anymore!" She exclaimed.

I sighed, "Okay. The person I like is Bradley Simons."

**Okay so that was the chapter. It was kind of a filler but there was some important stuff. Sort of. Not really. Again I'm sorry that this chapter was really late. Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you haven't already.**

**Now some more questions:**

**What is your favorite Holiday?**

**How was your Thanksgiving?**

**Have you put your Christmas tree up yet? **

**My answers:**

**My favorite holiday would have to be Christmas. One reason is that the Holiday is filled with joy and mostly everyone is happy. Another reason is that my birthday is the day after Christmas.**

**My Thanksgiving was pretty good.**

**Yes, my family has already put up out Christmas tree. We put it up today.**

**So I will try to update between now and Christmas.**

**BBYYEE**

**SibunaGleekR5er :) **


End file.
